


Mama's never seen those eyes

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: She's recovering with them after watching her family murdered before her eyes. After waking from another nightmare, she finds that Dean's eyes both scare her and calm her.





	Mama's never seen those eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is another import from Fanfiction. This is the only piece of Supernatural fanfiction I have posted there. I have no beta so any mistakes are mine. This was also inspired by a song from the Forester Sisters, 'Mama's never seen those eyes'. Hope you enjoy it!

She tossed and turned on the mattress, the images burned into her skull, no matter how hard she tried to forget them. She clenched the sheets in her fingers tightly, curled her toes deep into the mattress and let out a blood-curdling scream. Two men rose quickly, grabbed their weapons and headed for the bedroom. The door flew open and they stood, guns drawn. They glanced towards the bed just as she sat up quickly. Her brown eyes opened and landed on the Winchester brothers. 

Sam lowered his weapon and concern entered his eyes. “Are you okay?” 

Dean, who’d already set his weapons down, punched his brother in the arm, hard. “Sam.” 

Sam gave his brother a look and rubbed his arm. ‘What?” 

Dean gestured to her, still on the bed, still shaking and covered in sweat. “She’s not okay Sam.” 

Meanwhile, the woman in question slipped out of the blankets and padded over in her bare feet to where Dean stood. She wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her head in his muscled chest. Her body shook with her sobs as she held on tight. Dean, meanwhile, shot his brother a look. Sam shrugged his shoulders and gathered up his weapons, making his way to the door. As he left he gave his brother a look which clearly communicated that he was on his own. 

 

She felt Dean’s fingers gently hold her to him and her sobs lessened somewhat. As he ran his fingers through her sweat soaked hair, a gesture he’d seen his brother do once before, she calmed down more. Her sobs gradually became softer and softer, until the only sound was the occasional sniffle. 

Meanwhile, as she stood there in Dean’s comforting arms, she could still remember the nightmare like it was yesterday. She sighed. 

Dean’s voice was soft, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

She shook her head back and forth, fear flooding her system a moment as she thought about reliving it. That wasn’t an option. Her arms tightened around Dean’s body. Dean mentally kicked himself, of course, she didn’t want to talk about it. 

Dean rubbed her back in soothing circles, another gesture he’d seen his brother do. They’d taken turns being with her at night, although for the first few weeks, she wanted nothing to do with him. This was the first night she’d willing come to him for comfort. Dean couldn’t blame her for not wanting to relive the nightmare she’d lived. Watching your entire family be murdered by demons was not something that didn’t leave scars on a person. 

 

She pulled her head back from where it rested on Dean’s muscled chest and glanced up into his green eyes. Her breathing calmed more as Dean kept his eyes on her. Truth be told, she was still a bit frightened of him and his eyes. There was something hypnotizing about those green eyes. An old song she’d heard her mother sing when she was a child entered her mind each time she looked at Dean. She could understand the lyrics that the sisters sang. 

 

Mama had never seen these eyes. She hadn’t felt the way that they hypnotized her. She didn’t know the way they made her feel inside. Safe. Comfort. Home. If her mama knew what Dean’s eyes did to her, she’d be shocked. But her mama had never seen the power behind Dean’s eyes. She was already gone when the brothers rescued her. 

 

She felt her breathing return to normal and the silence was probably the loudest thing in the room. The song ran through her head, causing a soft smile to turn her full lips up. 

Dean, catching her smile, asked, “What? I haven’t seen you smile yet. It’s beautiful.”

She felt the blush color her cheeks but saw the sincerity echoed in those eyes of his again. Her chest clenched as that same power washed over her again. 

She eased herself out of Dean’s arms a moment and pulled on his hand, tugging him to over to the bed. Dean’s eyes landed on the bed, then back to hers a moment. 

“Please, Dean?” She wanted that comfort he was giving her to continue. She trusted him. 

Dean slipped back the covers and she got in bed. As she got comfortable, Dean shed his white shirt and slipped into bed beside her. As she snuggled up against him, her eyes falling closed. Dean could swear she was singing something softly under her breath. 

 

He leaned in to hear what she was singing before sleep claimed him too. He was comfortable. 

She sang softly, “ Mama never looked into those eyes, felt the way that they hypnotize, she don’t know how they make me feel inside. If mama only knew what they do to me, I think she’d be surprised. But mama’s never seen those eyes. Mama’s never seen those eyes.” 

 

Dean held her closer as sleep claimed them both. He hoped that his presence would be enough to make her nightmares go away, at least for now. And in the morning, when she woke, she’d never slept better. And to his surprise, so had Dean.


End file.
